Generally, transmissions of data over a network are rated for billing purposes. For example, network subscribers are charged for the rate given to the data transmission. In some situations, network transmissions are rated based on the access method used to transmit the data [e.g. digital subscriber lines (xDSL), evolution-data optimized (EVDO)] and/or a speed of the connection used to transmit the data. However, rating based on a volume of the data included in the network transmission is becoming more predominant.
Unfortunately, techniques for rating network transmissions based on volume have exhibited various limitations. Just by way of example, volume based rating has typically resulted in subscribers being charged for data they have not specifically requested, particularly where additional data (e.g. advertisements, etc.) is automatically transmitted along with the user requested data. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.